Misty Clouds
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: If you like stories that go as fast as the clouds then you can read this but if you don't then I suggest you just skip this and read another fic


Misty Clouds   
  
He was walking down the stairs when he heard an angry cry, confused he ran to it, but when he got close enough, heard sad sobs. Feeling like he ought to help he walked over to a red head crying.   
  
Bending down he sighed, "are you ok?"  
  
She merely shook her head without looking up.  
  
"Want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
She sniffed, he saw that she was trying to wipe tears away, when she looked up her blue eyes were misty.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Weasley..."  
  
"Humph, like I'd want to tell you anything Malfoy" her eyes flashed, which made him smirk.  
  
He only sat next to her on the wall, "I was only thinking..."  
  
She groaned, "do I want to know?"  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe"  
  
Shaking her head she mumbled something he couldn't hear before saying, "if you tell me will you leave me alone?"  
  
"I'll consider it..."  
  
She glared, "fine"  
  
He smirked before trying to get hair out of his eyes which failed miserably, "I was thinking, how can a feisty red head like yourself would be crying, in an abandon corridor, with no one around..."  
  
"Feisty, Malfoy?"  
  
He gave her a pointed look, "yes..."  
  
"Really? Interesting..."  
  
She pulled her hair pack and placed it on her shoulders, showing her neck to him, "now will you leave me alone Malfoy?"  
  
He shrugged, "I said I'd consider it..."  
  
She stood up, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"If you won't leave then I will."  
  
"Fine" he said standing up, "I'm going with you then..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You said leave you alone and I said I would consider it, meaning I really-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He just calmly brushed off dirt on his clothes.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes?" he said casually with a blank stare.  
  
"Never mind" she muttered angrily before taking off.  
  
Following her, he was able to catch up, since his strides were more longer. She lead him up and down stairs, in and out of corridors, and finally into an un-used classroom.  
  
"Are you just going to keep following me?" She snapped once inside.  
  
"It was my plan...plus I am getting great exercises..."  
  
"Damn it, Malfoy! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Why?" he cocked his head slightly to the side reliving the hair that was in his face.  
  
She took a breath, "don't see why it matters, no one else cares..."  
  
"That's where your wrong Weasley, you have a big number of people watching over you..."  
  
She laughed, coldly, it made him want to shiver, "most of them have been killed Malfoy...you know how?"  
  
When he shook his head, she laughed again "Voldemort" she said it cruelly, as if it was acid.  
  
He looked away, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Are you ever Malfoy? You treated most of my family like shit anyway, so why should the hell should you care!" she said, tears pouring down her eyes.  
  
He bit his lip, as he watch her run out of the classroom, for once in his life he felt like, his heart had been ripped and swallowed...  
  
The next day at school, when he had gone to breakfast he saw that she wasn't there, feeling stupid he didn't feel hungry anymore. Walking around in the castle, helped him calm done. He stopped after he heard hushed voices near the seventh floor.  
  
"Have you seen Ron or Ginny yet?" ...Granger.  
  
"No, I don't think Ginny even came in last night...Ron must've went looking for her..." Potter.  
  
"God, I feel awful"  
  
"Wasn't your fault, if-"  
  
He walked away from the rest feeling sick.   
  
He went walking outside, hoping fresh air might help, he walked to the Quidditch pitch when he saw red hair flying above. Sighing, he got a broom out of the closet and flew up to her. She stopped watching him flying towards her.  
  
"You again..." She said angrily yet quietly.  
  
"Yes, rather odd how I keep finding you instead of the other way..."  
  
She glared, "I hate you" she hissed.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "random, but interesting..."  
  
One look at her made him feel guilty, her blue eyes filled with tears again, "why won't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"First Weasley, you must be tired, second there are people looking for you and your brother, third..."  
  
"Third?" she said with a sniff.  
  
"I think we better get down"  
  
"Fine" she mumbled lowering down.  
  
Once they hit ground he took the brooms back to the closet, when he came back he saw her lying on the ground staring up at the sky.  
  
He sat next to her, "your very confusing you know..."  
  
"Bill taught me this, Charlie too, said that if you watch the clouds carefully, they'll show you something to make you happier..."  
  
"Did they show you anything yet?"  
  
She bit her lip, "yes..."  
  
He lied down next to her, but only so he can look at her an not the sky, "can I know what?"  
  
"Bill and Charlie..." She closed her eyes, he knew she was trying not to cry.  
  
It was quite for a long time, they just lied don next to one another, he watched her. He figured she had fallen asleep, because her eyes weren't closed as tight anymore, and her breathing was easy.  
  
He sighed, and brushed a red strand out of her face, she surprised him by opening her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Yes?" he said slightly shocked and slightly confused.   
  
"What was the third reason?" she looked him in the eyes, her eyes were less misty then last night, he felt like he as falling but he didn't mind it.  
  
"This" he said before bending over, when their lips touched he felt a red-hot shiver go down him.  
  
When they pulled away she was crying, he touched her cheek lightly, "what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer only pulled him in for another kiss...  
  
When he went to a field one day, trying to relax himself. He lied on the ground and watched the clouds. The sun was setting slowly behind him. What he saw made him smiled, it was her, the day on their wedding, she was walking towards him, with the misty eyes... 


End file.
